1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to signal converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipelined analog-to-digital converter systems are capable of achieving impressive resolution and signal-to-noise performance at extremely high sample rates (e.g., 150 megasamples per second). Accordingly, they are useful in a wide range of demanding converter applications (e.g., charge-coupled device imaging, ultrasonic medical imaging, base station processing, digital receivers, digital video, cable modems, digital subscriber line systems, and Ethernet systems).
The speed of a pipelined system is realized by processing an analog input signal through a series of converter stages. Each stage provides a respective digital code and, except for the last stage, each also forms an analog residue signal which is passed to a succeeding stage for further conversion. The respective digital code is typically used to apply a selected one of a set of reference signals to switched-capacitor circuits to thereby generate the residue signal. Because the accuracy of the residue signal is directly related to parameters (e.g., speed, accuracy and impedance) of the reference signals, the generation of these signals is critical to the performance of the converter system.